


Punishment

by Vonnelise



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it pleasure or punishment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

"We have to think of a new punishment, don't we, pet?" Master asks me as he removes himself from his work pants. "You're starting to enjoy this as much as I am. Open up." I open my mouth, and wait for him to start. My hands start to shake at the anticipation of it all. Yeah, we do have to think of a new punishment. 

Our eyes meet and stay in contact for awhile. I know he's about to let go just by the small smirk that pops up on his face. The first stream hits me in the nose before he redirects it into my mouth. I sag contentedly at the taste. My mouth is starting to fill with his urine. There's a question on my face, if I should swallow or not. 

"Let it run over for a little bit," Master tells me. I hold off the urge to swallow and just act as a waterfall as the urine that can't fit in my mouth, runs off my bottom lip and down. 

"The next time you act like that in public, I won't be so nice. You belong to me, pet. And no one else. Understand?" By the end of his statement, he's taken his stream to my face and I have to close my eyes. I nod my head, agreeing. 

He takes his aim back to my mouth and tells me to swallow. I've been doing this for so long, that I know just the way Master wants me to do it. I look up at him again and swallow his pee as he continues to relieve himself in my mouth. 

"Good girl. You know Master doesn't like to punish you," lie, "But you have to learn that you belong to me and only me." 

Psh, I've known that I was Master's since the day we met, which was four years ago. But I don't argue. I just continue to swallow the part of him he's giving to me. I can never get enough of the taste of Master's piss. It tastes like the red wine that he drunk at the party earlier, and the husky taste that is just plain ol' Master, I love it. 

Master groans and says, "Too much wine, I think, huh?" I just swallow and smile. The more, the better. 

His warm golden liquid slides down my throat easily and soothingly. Master doesn't give me this pleasure all the time, but when he does, I savor every minute if it. And he's right, at first I didn't like this, but the more we did it, the more I loved it. 

Sometimes I have to beg Master for his pee. 

But by the end of it, I get sadder and sadder. I have to move closer to get the last droplets on my tongue. 

Master smacks my tongue with his dick a few times and I suck him into my mouth to savor the taste in my mouth. "Mmm, no pet. I'm too tired for that right now." 

I sag with disappointment, but let him go and swallow what was left in my mouth. 

"Was it good, pet?" Master asks as he helps me to my feet. "Delicious," I answer. There's a smile on his face. But the smile is short lived, and what's left in its wake is a frown. 

"But what's important is that you remember who you belong to. And who do you belong to, pet?" I gulp at the expression on his face. "You, Master, I belong to you. Always." The smile is back on his face. 

"Good, now just to make sure you know who you belong to, you will sleep in these clothes on the cot, understand?" I look down at my piss soaked cream dress, that's looking more and more yellow by the second. It's just one night, shouldn't be that bad, right?

"Yes, Master, I understand." He nods his head with a smile and walks away into the direction of our bedroom. And I head to the small room where my cot awaits. 


End file.
